charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Andy Trudeau
Former boyfriend of Charmed One Prue Halliwell and close friend of her sisters Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, Andy Trudeau was an inspector for the San Francisco Police Department, where he was partner with Darryl Morris. Unfortunately, before he and Prue could rekindle their romance, Andy met his untimely demise at the hands of the demon known as Rodriguez. Quick Facts Full Name: Andrew Trudeau Birthdate: 1970 Birthplace: San Francisco, California Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: White Ethnicity: Caucasian American Species: Mortal Portrayed By: T.W. King Childhood During Andy's childhood, he lived in the same neighborhood on Prescott Street in San Francisco as Prue, Piper, Phoebe, their mother, Patty, and grandmother, Penny.Season 1, That '70's Episode Andy, Prue and Piper would have their regular play dates where he would come to [Manor[ and play different games with the two sisters. Prue and Piper would use their powers on Andy in order to get away from him, where Piper would use her power of Molecular Immobilization, freezing him. Penny would often unfreeze the young boy with a wave of her hand, ensuring he didn't remember a thing. *When the Charmed sisters discovered they had powers as children and used them on Andy, Prue commented that it could have been why he was so suspicious about them. Susan Trudeau Little is known about Susan Trudeau, but she was the wife of Andy Trudeau until they got a divorce in the late 1990's. After which, he encountered Prue again. Serena Fredrick's Death When a witch was killed by a warlock named Jeremy Burns, Andy investigated the crime scene where he saw a cat with a strange red collar with a Triquetra symbol on it, the cat later turned up at the Halliwell's, leaving Andy somewhat curious about the situation. Kit After the sisters destroyed Jeremy, Andy arrived at Halliwell Manor to talk to Prue and after a short talk, Andy noticed Phoebe holding Kit, the cat that was at Serena's home and looked at the sisters inquisitively before leaving. Prue Sneaks Out After an evening with Andy, Prue and he ended up sleeping together at Andy's home but after Andy fell asleep, Prue grabbed her clothes and snuck out. Andy later tried to call Prue and confront her about it, wanting to know why she snuck out and what exactly their relationship has become, but Prue was unsure. The Truth Spell After Andy resurfaced in Prue's life, Prue was determined to discover how Andy would react to her being a witch and after the Book of Shadows constantly opened to an entry with a Truth Spell, she decided to cast the spell, causing anyone she asked a question to, to respond with nothing but the truth. : Andy arrived at Buckland's Auction House after receiving a message that Prue needed to talk to him as soon as possible and Prue was determined to learn how he would react to the truth so she told Andy to look at an object on her desk and she used her power of Telekinesis to move it across it's surface. Andy responded by asking what the hell she just did and she explained that she was a witch, her sisters were witches and her mother and grandmother were witches as well, good witches. : Andy was extremely shocked by the revelation and told Prue that he needed time to process the information. After having time to think about it and coming to terms with the news, Andy revealed to Prue that he was fine with her being a witch because it explained a lot but what he couldn't accept was how she lied to him and kept it from him for so long. : After the spell wore off, Prue decided that it was best not to disclose the truth to Andy yet, but eventually she would. Gavin Because Piper and Phoebe were in the Manor at the time Prue cast the Truth Spell, Piper and Phoebe were effected, allowing them to hear the truth from the mouth of anyone they asked a question to. Phoebe used this opportunity to learn more about a warlock known as Gavin who she had a Premonition of attacking a young woman, named Tanya. : Phoebe went to speak to Andy at the police department and asked him questions about the death of a young lab technician who was killed by Gavin and Andy revealed that a strange button made from an alloy that was left at the scene of the murder and that the victim had a burn mark on his forehead. Before Andy could ask Phoebe what it was about she told him not to ask her questions. Andy was puzzled by the entire situation. Rex Frames Prue In a devious plot to frame Prue for grand larceny, Rex Buckland, a demon and Prue's boss at Buckland's, stole a tiara from the auction house and planted it in Halliwell Manor where Andy and Darryl retrieved a warrant to search. : With his ability of Projection, Rex told Andy to search the location where the tiara was hidden but after realizing the tiara was in the Manor, Piper thwarted Andy finding it by freezing him and Darryl with her power of Molecular Immobilization allowing Phoebe to hide the tiara elsewhere. Rex again subliminally told Andy where to look and Piper froze him again and Phoebe hid the tiara elsewhere. Afterwhich, Andy and Darryl left the Manor. Picture of the Sisters After discovering Prue had the tiara, she was imprisoned but her sisters broke her out using their powers but a surveillance camera captured an image of the three women escaping the prison. Andy retrieved the picture and after Prue and her sisters eliminated Rex and his partner, Hannah Webster, Andy showed the picture to Prue. Ashley Fallon, the Wendigo After Piper was attacked by a mythical beast known as the Wendigo, Andy notified Prue and Phoebe of the incident and met them at the hospital where he introduced them to Ashley Fallon, an FBI agent investigating mysterious attacks by a beast-like creature. : Ashley and Andy decided to meet in a park to see if the Wendigo would appear, and when the full moon fell on the night sky, Ashley transformed into a Wendigo and attacked Andy, knocking him unconscious. She ripped his shirt opened and sliced his chest in an attempt to eat his heart, but Prue and Phoebe arrived with a flare gun and Piper, who transformed into a Wendigo as well, surfaced. The sisters managed to destroy Ashley and Andy was saved from the insidious attack. The Charm of Multiplicity After Phoebe had a horrible premonition of Prue being killed, she researched the weapon she saw in her vision and discovered it belonged to a Lord of War; a breed of evil that was once faced by a Warren witch, Brianna Warren], who was able to send the Lord's sword hundreds of miles away with her telekinetic power. : Knowing she could move the sword hundreds of miles away, Prue cast the Charm of Multiplicity, bringing two clones of herself into existence. : While the clones and Prue planned their day, Andy showed up at the Manor and one of the clones, wearing a pink sweater, answered the door and Andy gave her tickets to an event and the two made a date. After Andy left, Prue and the pink clone went to Buckland's where Prue's boss demanded that she and Prue go to the Statlers to get a collection back. After Prue and her boss left, the Lord of War, known as Gabriel Statler, killed the pink clone as she walked to Prue's car. Her body was found and then brought to a morgue where Andy was asked to investigate the murder. As the mortician looked at the belongings the woman had on her, he pulled out the two event tickets Andy had given Prue's clone earlier in the day. Andy knew it was Prue and was shocked when he saw the body, seeing his love lying on a stainless steel slab. : Saddened by the situation, Andy travelled to Halliwell Manor to reveal the news to Piper and Phoebe and when he arrived at the door, Phoebe answered and told her Prue is dead. Realizing it could be a clone, Phoebe asked Andy what color sweater the woman was revealing and Andy, agitated by why she would want to know what color she had one, told her it was pink. Phoebe expressed relief and Andy didn't understand but just then, the clone wearing a blue sweater arrived, shocking Andy. He was glad to see her alive but was confused by the situation. : After the sisters vanquished Gabriel, Andy brought Prue to the morgue to show her the woman that looked like her, but when he pulled the slab out, all there was was a pink sweater and a black dress. Andy was truly baffled by what just happened. Andy took the tickets from the morgue and put them in his desk at the police department. Under the Influence of the Shadow When the Shadow within the Nexus below Halliwell Manor was released, Andy became infected by it, causing him to turn his gun on a neighbor of the Charmed One. The possession was brief and Andy didn't recall any of his behavior afterwards. The Grimlocks After a young boy was captured by demonic creatures known as the Grimlocks, Prue attempted to save the young boy but was video taped using her powers. The man who recorded her, Eric Lohmann, was a news reporter and after threatening to release the video to the public if Prue didn't give him an exclusive, he went to Andy at SFPD where he questioned him about Prue and what he truly knew about her. : Prue and her sisters located the Grimlocks' in the sewer system and found the young boy and when they were attempted to find and destroy the Grimlocks, Andy showed up and told Prue he wanted to help, but Prue threatened to used her power on him if he didn't leave. Andy, fearful of Prue, retreated and waited out side the drain system. Jackson Ward When the spirit of a serial killer, known as Jackson Ward, escaped his confinement to Alcatraz prison, he began hunting and killing all the individuals responsible for his incarceration. : In order to retrieve some of the blood of a victim of Jackson's, the Halliwell's asked Andy to obtain a piece of evidence from the evidence holding area at the San Francisco Police Department. Andy did as the sisters asked and brought a bloody knife to them. Learning About the Truth Spell When Phoebe brought Andy into the Attic where he saw the Book of Shadows, the Book flipped it's pages to the Truth Spell but Prue tried to turn the page as Phoebe turned the page back to the spell telling Prue to reveal the truth to Andy. Andy looked at the page and then Prue explained to him about casting the spell on him; he was upset about it but got over it quickly in order to focus on Jackson. Hearing Prue's Spirit's Calls Vanquishing Jackson's spirit required Prue to drink a lethal cocktail that would stop her heart allowing her spirit to exit her body and recite a chant that only her spirit could chant to successfully vanquish Jackson. Phoebe originally was supposed to revive Prue but when Jackson attacked, he knocked Phoebe out as Prue drank the cocktail. Andy arrived as Prue recited the spell and she almost completed the vanquish but then Andy began to perform CPR on Prue, reviving her. As Prue's spirit began to travel back into her body, Jackson tried to stab Andy but Prue cried out his name, telling to look behind himself, and just before being stabbed, he turned around and saw the floating weapon. Prue then completed the spell successfully banishing Jackson and Andy revived her. : Prue and Phoebe late discussed the situation and they believed that Andy heard her calling for him. Investigated by Internal Affairs Due to Andy's involvement with Prue and how the sisters's names were always mentioned in unsolved murder cases and disappearances that Andy spearheaded investigations for, Internal Affairs began to grow concerned about Andy, thinking he may be involved in illegal activities with the sisters. : Two agents working for Internal Affairs, Inspector Anderson and Inspector Rodriguez, began looking into all of the cases involving the Halliwell's and Inspector Trudeau and concluded that Andy knew something about the three women that he was hiding from authorities. : Andy alerted Prue to Internal Affair's activities when he met with her at a restaurant explaining that he was being investigated by Internal Affairs and that their were suspicious of Prue and her sisters. After further questioning by the two inspectors, Andy met Prue at their spot in Golden Gate Park where he warned her to be careful and keep her eyes open. Turning in His Gun and Badge After incessant harassment by the two inspectors, Andy decided to turn in his gun and badge and quit working for the SFPD in order to protect Prue. : : Later, Andy met with Darryl Morris to discuss Prue and the situation not knowing that the two inspectors were parked nearby, eavesdropping on their conversation. Rodriguez, who was actually a demon, saw that Andy had mentioned Prue in the conversation and after Anderson questioned how he could hear what Andy was saying, Rodriguez killed the inspector with his deafening scream, framing Andy for it. Death Sensing that Rodriguez was bad news, Andy took it upon himself to protect Prue and her sisters and decided to park outside the Manor, surveilling the three sisters and watching out for any questionable activity. : At this time, Rodriguez began working the Devil's Sorcerer, Tempus - a high-level demon with the power to create Time Loops and manipulate time. Rodriguez was ordered to take out all three Charmed sisters but if he was unsuccessful in annihilating all three, Tempus would reverse time, allowing Rodriguez to attack again and again until he killed all three. : The first time Rodriguez attacked at the Manor, Andy was parked outside monitoring the sisters and saw that Rodriguez walked into the Manor after ringing the doorbell, but he didn't know that he was actually a demon preparing to attack the girls upon entrance. As Andy waited in his car, Rodriguez attacked the sisters, firing Energy Balls at them, successfully killing Phoebe before Prue blasted the ball back at him, killing him. : Upon his destruction, Tempus reversed time, bringing Rodriguez back and the day started over, Andy relived quitting his job at SFPD and proceeded to surveil Halliwell Manor and the three sisters. Again he watched from his vehicle, seeing Rodriguez arrive at the Manor and be let in. This time Rodriguez killed both Phoebe and Piper but again Prue blasted the energy ball back at him, vanquishing him. : With time reversed again, Andy relived quitting again and going to the Manor. But this time, he saw Rodriguez' true nature when the demon snarled at Kit who was sitting near the steps to the Manor, revealing his red eyes. Andy immediately grabbed his gun and ran to the sisters home. Rodriguez burst into the Manor, but the sisters thwarted the Energy Balls and Andy ran through the door with his gun cocked but Rodriguez turned around and fired an energy ball at him, blasting him backwards into a cabinet. After crashing into it, Andy fell face to the floor. Piper pushed Prue out of the way of an energy ball, knocking her unconscious on the floor as well. Final Goodbye Andy appeared to Prue in a clouded plane reminiscent of their spot in Golden Gate Park, the two sat on a swing as Andy expressed his feelings for Prue and that it was his time to go. He held Prue as he told her she had to continue living her life, protecting the innocent and that she had to return to her body. Andy kissed Prue and told her he loved her and said goodbye one last time before disappearing as Prue awoke. : Prue then cast a spell to accelerate time as she looked at Andy's lifeless body, realizing she had to destroy Tempus by moving time ahead. She then destroyed Rodriguez for good with his energy ball. : Prue and her sisters as well as Darry and other officers went to Andy's funeral to pay their respects and Prue placed a red rose on his coffin as tears fell down her face. Notes *In regards to Past Lives, it is possible Andy's past life was Prue's past life Phoebe Bowen's lover just as Leo Wyatt and Dan Gordon's past lives were lovers of Piper's past life Priscilla Baxter. References Category: Charmed Universe Category: Mortals Category: Prue Halliwell's Love Interests Category: Friend of the Charmed Ones Category: Killed by Evil Category: Innocents Lost Category: Season 1